The Kitsune Sanin and the Three Lovers
by MetallicMilitia
Summary: Ok so This is a NaruHanaTsumRin fanfiction Naruto is 19 same as sasuke also he never got to leave or does he Madara defeated,Konoha bashing read to find out how M for lemons starting in chapter 2 and lang. and what's this about a new village hmm?
1. Chapter 1

Metallic Militia Here and I got a new one, don't worry for the other stories they will be done soon.

Disclaimer: Again own nothing but the plot; nor do I want to own anything, too much troublesome work

Basic Summary: Everyone is about 16 Naruto and Sasuke are 19 Hana is 17. Naruto prevented Sasuke from leaving, Naruto single handedly stopped pain, Madara (Spelling?) is dead by the work of Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto and Sasuke are good friends, and are in ANBU, both are captains of different squads. This is a NaruHanaTsumRin FF with a SasuIno pairing. Sakura never hated Naruto but died in the fight with Madara. After fighting the Uchiha the genjutsu he had on the Akatsuki disappeared. From there they pledged their allegiance to Naruto.

The Kitsune Sanin and the three Lovers

*****With Naruto

It was a warm morning, Normal for mid-August. The sun was just barely peeking its rays over the horizon, when a lone beeping sound could be heard. Naruto woke up like every morning. He sat on his bed with his alarm still going off, he yawned and stretched. He stared at his arch enemy for a moment before mumbling something along the lines of 'stupid beeping' Naruto stood up at his full height of 6'4. He walked over to the alarm clock and was tempted to see how far he could throw it. He resisted his urge and shut the cursed thing off. He proceeded to do his morning routine which was the basic use the toilet, attempt to comb his hair before saying 'screw it', splashed his face with cool water, then walk out of the bathroom and head to the kitchen where he made his breakfast. Two eggs over easy, hash browns, three pieces of maple smoked bacon, and a large glass of milk. He ate in silence like every morning. The cleaned up after himself. After finishing his cleaning he proceeded to get changed. He wore a complete different outfit then his genin and chunin days, much to the appreciation of the female half of Konaha. He now wore black steel-toed military grade boots, urban camo cargo pants that were tapped to the boots, a black shirt with the Kanji for Pride on his back, on right arm was his Konaha symbol, also on his arms was standard ANBU armor. Naruto then tied his normal weapons to his body which consisted of his normal kunai and senbon needles, however after Naruto joined ANBU he was taught how to use a sword so he picked two swords one he wore at his waist was a normal Katana with the Kanji for Devine, the sword was the normal curved blade but had seals on it to make it so it never dulled even during constant use. It was pearl color with a black handle and no hand guard. His other sword was the one he loved the most his European Long sword it was about 5 and a half feet long, but with the seals Naruto had put on it weighed next to nothing and it also would never dull no matter what happened to it. You could drag this sword through sand after baking the thing in a forge for three hours straight and nothing would happen to it the hand guard wasn't a normal hand guard either they where pointed at the ends acting like senbon needles when needed for super close fighting. The grip was black with a black blade with a crimson red on the edges in gold was the Kanji for 'Honor'. It was strapped from his right shoulder down towards his left leg. It was still about 3 in the morning but Naruto had a mission today so he placed his mask on with black on the top side of the mask and on the bottom was crimson red. Naruto sighed and went to his door, and left his house. Naruto no longer lived in a crap apartment but now in an actual house that he built himself. It was right next to a lake which was surrounded by woods. Naruto no longed lived inside of Konaha either. He continued toward the gates of his village with out any thoughts.

Kiba was coming back to the village after a week long mission to Tea County. He also had no real thoughts at the moment until he saw the famous Kitsune ANBU. Kiba decided to catch up to his pal. He caught up and looked at his good friend. "Hey man how's it going?" Kiba asked excitedly. He was happy he found Naruto. His sister had talked with Kiba about Naruto before he left and it seemed that the girl fell head over heels for Naruto. To Kiba he was pissed at first, but after a few minutes and being screamed at by his mom, he settled down and actually thought about it. Naruto was a great guy that never deserved the shit that he got. He was caring, nice and sweet. Plus Naruto was protective, Kiba found that out when he started dating Hinata. He had threatened to hang Kiba by his intestines and then force him to swallow his own family jewels if he ever did anything to hurt Hinata. Kiba also realized Naruto never dated he never had anyone for him. Sakura died during the war with Madara so Naruto was pretty much by himself in that department. Pretty much nobody wanted to date him for real anyway. Sure he had a huge fan club, but they were never serious about an actual relationship. They only wanted to get laid by the town's hero and use his legendary stamina to good use. Kiba actually had to hide Naruto once from a horde of horny pre-teens that wanted to rape him.

The ANBU looked at Kiba and smiled behind his mask. "I'm doing ok I guess, yourself?" Naruto started.

"Finished another damned C-ranked mission." Kiba said somewhat annoyed.

Naruto chuckled to himself a little before he just walked in a comfortable silence.

Kiba being Kiba never liking the silence tried to figure out what to talk about when he remembers his conversation with Hana.

_*****Flashback_

_Hana looked up to see that Kiba was packing for his trip to Tea County. "You, know I'm older than you so I can date who ever I feel like." She said with a some what icy tone._

_Kiba stopped for a second looked at his sister and moved his head from side to side with a light smile on his face. "I'm just protective of my family. Also I've thought about it and since me and Naruto are good friends, I think it's safe to say that … I accept that you have feelings for him."_

_Since Hana was trying her hardest to think of way to keep her love life she was sure that Kiba was going to say no. So she started "Kiba I will not accept that you just can't see that I love Naruto and I will go and date him and … wait what the hell, did you just say?"_

_Kiba broke out laughing, "Sis, I love you, and I know that you love Naruto that is why I'm accepting it, … but be for warned that Naruto has no idea what a romantic love is he barely knows what a friend like love is like so expect there to be some complications with him. He will love you be you need to give him time, he never really had any one in his life when he was a kid that loved him, that and the way he was treated he has trust issues with new people that are around him. Sis, I say go for it you both will be good for each other. I will help you in anyway I can."_

_Hana was teary eyed with all that her little brother just said and was about to thank him when clapping was heard. She turned around to see her mother standing there with a huge grin on her face. "Wow, Kiba that was touching, I'm shocked, how did you come up with that. Hehehe, just kidding Kiba, I love you baby. Hana he is serious though, our village's savior has had probably the worst childhood out of everyone. You better take good care of him or I will snatch him up myself."_

_Both teenagers in the room stared at the woman with a smile on their face until they realized something she was serious. Kiba started semi-scared "Mom are … are you …are you serious?"_

_Tsume looked at her kids with wide eyes and thought to herself 'Fuck that wasn't supposed to be said, shit now they know I'm Hana's rival. "Hehehe … um … mommy loves you both." She said taking a step back while trying to change the subject._

_Kiba fell to the floor laughing his ass off wondering about how his family will act especially now that poor Naruto actually now has two people that love him for him_

_Hana was pissed though "WHAT THE FUCK MOM, HE'S MINE" This of course led to more laughter from Kiba. However his mom immediately took to defense_

"_Bullshit, you never had him and besides we all know that my body is __**soo**__ much better then yours." She shot back at her daughter. Kiba was crying he was laughing so hard._

"_Wha … oo … so you're gonna play that card huh? You have left me no choice mom but he will never want someone that had already had kids you used package." Hana fired away._

"_Hah, he won't mind he has never based anything of something like that beside now he knows I can give him more pleasure then you." Tsume spat out while blushing. At this point was about to pass out from laughing so hard so he had to step in._

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, please HAHA stop your HAHAHA killing me." Kiba said before continuing to laugh. The two women glared at each other before Tsume spook first._

"_Alright … Kiba, honey have a safe trip." With that said, Tsume turned and left the two teenagers alone._

_Hana sighed loudly "Little brother how am I supposed to go against mom? Ahh, well, see you after the trip Kiba." Hana then left the room as well._

_*****Flashback over_

Kiba chuckled slightly remembering the event, but turned to his good friend and probably soon to be family member and asked "So Naru-Kitsune-san have you found any girls that have caught your eye?" Kiba asked nonchalantly.

Naruto was sort of taken back by that question so he answer with "and why does it matter dog-breath"

Kiba knowing Naruto smiled at that "I'll take that as a no" Naruto's brow started to twitch. "SO, you gay or what"

"Fuck you, dog humper." Naruto semi-yelled

"That's not very nice, Kitsune-san" Kiba said with a smile that some what scared Naruto. "Anyway what would you say if I told you I know two women that want to be with you?" Naruto was slightly confused but told Kiba to continue. Kiba was about to continue when another ANBU came out of nowhere. "KITSUNE-SAMA we need you and all available Jonin at the Hokage tower PRONTO!" The ANBU said before running off to find more people Naruto nodded at Kiba and said "We will talk later." He then smashed his hands into the ground and summoned four foxes they immediately looked at the summoner who gave them orders to find all available Jonin and ANBU to go to the Hokage tower. They nodded and took off in different directions to get the most amounts of people. Kiba and Naruto took off towards the tower themselves.

*****Hokage Tower

Lady Tsunade stood atop the tower overlooking the village. It was time for her to tell the world about the truth of one Naruto Uzumaki-**Na**mikaze. The full truth his heritage, his burden, his ugly childhood, his feats over the years then there was something that she wanted to give him, however he had asked for something that did not make sense to her. It was about four weeks ago that she was telling Naruto that she planned on making him her successor to the Hokage title, but to her surprise he refused. When she had asked him why he told her he would tell her when the time came. Since then he has been taking any mission he can to go to wave country. He even went as far as to become the diplomat for Konaha to Wave, Suna and Iron County. Tsunade has been stumped ever since. Then she heard someone land behind her.

"Baa-chan what's going on?" He asked seriously. However she turned and smiled at him without saying anything when out of nowhere the four foxes Naruto summoned arrived and tackled and held Naruto to the ground. "What the HELL is going on here" Naruto shouted. The twenty ANBU arrived. One walked over to Naruto and knelled down. He then removed his mask and smiled at Naruto. "Sasuke help me out here." Naruto said.

"Sorry buddy, I can't I have my orders and my orders are to keep you tied down right here." Sasuke said while still smiling. Kiba appeared next to Naruto and smirked evilly.

"You were in on this too weren't you?" Naruto said. Kiba just simply nodded his head and walked over to Tsunade and said.

"The Target has been captured Lady Hokage-sama." Kiba bowed and walked over to Naruto and stood next to his left side. Sasuke continued to smile and then stood up and stood to the right of Naruto.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS AND HOW IN KAMI'S NAME DID YOU GET MY SUMMONS TO TURN AGAINST ME?" Naruto yelled getting pissed off.

Tsunade continue to smile at Naruto, then turned to the crowd who where all looking around confused of why the villages hero could be treated with such hostility. "Hello loyal citizens of Konaha. It is good all of you are here; there are some things that need to be said about our great ninja that has been subdued behind me. First of is the heritage of the hero." Naruto's eye's turned to saucers. "You all know that Naruto has been an orphan since birth. Well his parents died when the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village nineteen years ago. His parents died hero's themselves. His father was known by everyone. Naruto's father was Minato Namikaze" The crowd all gasped at that there current hero was the son of the great 4th Hokage. "His mother was Kushina Uzumaki, not many know of her, you see she was not from this village and was only here for about one year before she died. In fact she died just seven hours after child birth. Unfortunately she bleed out, and died from blood loss. This also leads to why Minato died. You see the third Hokage lied to all of you, besides those who already know. Minato could not kill the nine-tailed beast, so he had to resort to sealing it into a new born child. That child lies behind me." All of the younger generation all gasped at the knowledge and some even started to cry. "As you all know Naruto's feats from protecting the bridge builder in Wave to Killing of Madara. Defeating Pain single handedly and even brought the once naive Uchiha back to his senses." Sasuke flinched that and mumbled an apology to Naruto. "That 19 year old saved the world and the village countless times. The thing is that Naruto reached this level of legendry all on his own. I want to show you all what Naruto's life was like as a child."

Naruto grew frantic; he never wanted people to know how terrible his life was. "Tsunade, please don't do this Naruto said with desperation in his voice. DO MAKE PEOPLE SEE THIS, I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT STUFF EITHER DROP IT NOW"

"Sorry Naruto, but it must be done Ino would you please" Tsunade said

"Hai Hokage-sama" Ino smiled at Naruto

"NO, I. WILL. NOT. LET. THIS. HAPPEN." Naruto yelled as he broke free of his foxes hold and dispersed them. He charged at the Hokage. When ten ANBU stepped in between him and the Hokage with blunt swords that would do not damage. At the last moment Naruto used Harishin and disappeared in a flash of gold and black.

"When the hell did he learn that?" Tsunade said to no one.

***** With Naruto back at his place

"Shit … what the hell was that." He stopped when he heard banging on the front door. "I got to get out of here. I knew people wanted to know the truth, but I will not allow them to know about how hard it was for me." Naruto stated calmly as he picked up his pack and darted to the roof where he took off at high-speeds few could match. Naruto was headed toward Suna. When out of nowhere a huge dog jumped at him. He ducked under the dog and landed on the next branch and stared at his attacker. A woman with black hair and had the Inuzaka (SP?) tattoos on her checks. Only Two Dogs stood by her side. Naruto stood his ground and stared. The woman said the next sentence with venom lacing her voice.

"I despise traitors to the Leaf Village, now … be a good boy and die." And with that she attacked again.

Naruto stood in his place and smirked. This woman had no idea who he was and who she was messing with. Naruto stood firm and growled showing his extended canines, his eyes flashed Red with black slotted iris. Both dogs stopped and whimpered away. The woman stopped at the sight of her dogs, she turned to the boy she was fighting and yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY DOGS"

"**They know who is alpha here; I suggest you back down before I have to hurt that pretty face."** Naruto said with his demonic voice. **"Besides, I don't even know the name of the beauty that attacks me."**

'Who the hell is this guy, just his presence scared the living shit out of merchant about a minute ago, his killer intent isn't even there, but I bet he is holding it off so he doesn't attract attention to himself … smart … I'm not dealing with an idiot, but what the hell is that voice … what has Konaha done to people while I have been gone turn them into demons. I've been gone for twenty years, and my sister Tsume can't even keep the village from turning people into demons … boy I have some yelling at Minato to do. He's kinda cute though … what no … bad Rin you can _not_ fall in love with this guy' Rin thought. "Listen kid … I'm taking you back to Minato so he can deal with your consequences of running away from the village" Naruto was shocked, he couldn't believe this woman 'how long has she been away from Konaha, damn it who the hell is she.'

Naruto stood there until he started laughing. "HAHAHA … you think … HAHAHA hang on a second HAHAHAHA" when Naruto finally calmed down he stopped laughing. "Who are you, and how long have you been gone from Konaha miss?" Naruto said

"Do not try and resist me by changing the topics here surrender now or I will drag you back to Konaha." She said but she was still confused about the boy.

"I'm afraid I can not allow you to harm him Lady." Itachi and Sasuke appeared. Then Kiba with a Kunai to Rin's back.

"Wait guys don't hurt her." Tsume appeared next to Naruto. Hana appeared a second later on the opposite side of Naruto holding an unconscious Kakashi. "Rin it's been a very long time, things change … people die … people are born. The Kyuubi attacked 19 years ago Rin Minato died sealing it in his son, Kushina died after child birth you just attacked their son. This is Naruto, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto Captain of ANBU."

"Hmm, Ex-captain of ANBU." Naruto corrected. "Anyway please join us Rin we are headed to Wave County to make a new hidden village and start over. I would like it if you would stay with your family."

"It would be wise to accept his offer Rin, he already has the support from three other nations, those being Suna, Iron and also the land of Rocks and that is just military strength. Land of Snow and the land of darkness have pledge their complete allegiance to Naruto." Itachi added.

"Rin the village is an evil place that where only trying to use Naruto, Lady Hokage warned him about this and told him when a good time to leave was. We are here with Naruto because yesterday he confronted us all about starting a new village and if we would join him. There are some other members of our group still stuck in Konaha at the moment, but they will leave when they see that the time is right."

After a brief silence Naruto came in again. "Will you accept my offer and become part of my new village Rin-san?" Naruto asked while bowing

Ok this is the last story I'm starting until I finish my other ones. A lot will be explained in the next chapter, which will have a lemon Hehehe. No, Naruto does not know about Hana and Tsume's love at the moment. Don't hate me but I will ask again please if you are going to hate on me for spelling, word structure or the like I already know I suck. Thanks but please if you want to spot my imperfections then become my beta Review or msg me if you do. You will be a great person if you do. BTW Kitties are fluffy and nice. Bubbles are also nice ^U^ and no I am not gay or on drugs. I am just crazy like that sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

Metallic Militia

The Kitsune Sanin and the Three Lovers: Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; nor do I want to, too much troublesome work.

A quick announcement before this gets started. For the people that took the time to review and like this story, then from the bottom of my heart thank you. It's a _HUGE_ morale booster. Ok enough of that, this chapter will be flashbacks to explain a lot of what is going on, not everything but still a lot of things.

*****With Naruto

The group that consisted of Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Kiba, an unconscious Kakashi, Tsume, Hana, and now an unconscious and tied up Rin. Naruto's right brow was twitching slightly at what had just happened.

*****_Flashback_

"_Rin the village is an evil place that where only trying to use Naruto, Lady Hokage warned him about this and told him when a good time to leave was. We are here with Naruto because yesterday he confronted us all about starting a new village and if we would join him. There are some other members of our group still stuck in Konaha at the moment, but they will leave when they see that the time is right."_

_After a brief silence Naruto came in again. "Will you accept my offer and become part of my new village Rin-san?" Naruto asked while bowing. Silence took over for a moment._

"_Like Hell I would just join some kid that is running away, just because of selfish reasons." Rin snarled at Naruto._

"_Hm … Rin-san may I ask you to reconsider my offer, please, there is no need to fight us." Naruto tried to bargain. "Beside wouldn't you rather just stay with family then go back to a village that in reality, hates you and the only reason you are accepted is because you are to stop the enemies, you are a tool for that village."_

" … _Even so, I'd rather die then abandon my village, and you are a fool to think that just because you have some people with you that you will make a good village … to even attempt to beat Konaha." Rin argued getting even more fed up with everything that was going on._

_Naruto sighed "Please …There is no need for this …besides I am friendly with several Kages including Lady Hokage … as of right now thought I am a wanted man."_

'_In more than one way then you think Naruto-kun' went through the minds of the other two Inuzakas._

"_My patience wears thin Uzumaki-Namikaze, prepare yourself." Rin stated then got into her fighting style. Her two dogs on the other hand whimpered away in fear. "Come on, you pansies, it is on guy, we can take him." Her two dogs shook there heads trying to warn her that she was out-classed in all areas of this fight._

_Naruto closed his eyes to try and sense other chakra signatures that were closing in and though. 'We don't have much time to deal with this … I'm surprised they haven't noticed us yet.' Naruto opened his eyes and stepped forward and said, "Kiba stay here with me for a second the rest of you head to Suna we needed to talk to Gaara soon. I will deal with Rin-san, Kiba you are my back up, for right now if someone comes in keep them busy until I am done, then you grab Rin and head out I will stall the Konaha ninja for a while then I will catch up got it?"_

"_Hai" was everyone's response. They all took off towards Suna, except Tsume she had something else to say. "Rin, you're being foolish, Naruto-kun please take it easy on her." And with that she took off too._

_Rin stared at where her sister was one second before and thought in her mind 'kun, what the hell?'_

_Naruto noticed the hesitation and attacked. Naruto seemed to disappear from view. Rin was shocked beyond belief; she only dodged the blow to her neck because when she felt the wind rush past her she knew he was behind her. Even more unbelievable was the speed he had gone from where he was to behind her in less then a fraction of a second. She now knew she was royally screwed, with his speed alone he could take her down. What she saw when he missed her and he hit the ground full strength made her almost piss her self. There where she had been standing was a crater about 30 yards wide and 5 yards deep._

'_What the hell is this guy?' she thought when he disappeared again she didn't feel the wind rush past her this time which confused her. He then reappeared right in front of her she was too slow and was smoked in the stomach with his strength she was propelled back until she skidded to a halt. She was gasping for air so she hadn't realized he was behind her. With a swift hit to the back of her neck, she promptly passed out. Kiba knew this was when he had to step in, so he ran over and gave Naruto a nod, tied Rin up and used his nose to follow the others. Naruto remained, waiting, until 6 ANBU showed up._

"_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, since you are a hero to Konaha, you are here by under arrest, please do not resist, we only want you to co-" The ANBU didn't get to finish what he was going to say when a katana pierced his heart from behind killing him instantly. The remaining 5 pulled off their fake masks to reveal their real masks ANBU ROOT, masks. Naruto watched till the body hit the floor to act._

_In a flash of gold he was gone. The ROOT men looked around until they heard a gurgling sound. They turned to what had made the sound to see Naruto was behind their Captain with his sword 'Honor' facing forward. The captain of the ROOT forces dropped with his head split in two. Naruto looked at the remaining forces and smirked, he just remembered when the seal that they have to keep them from talking activates it kills them. Naruto disappeared then came back in front of the two ROOT members and yelled "Seal Activate" and with that Naruto smashed both of his open palms into their masks towards their mouths. Both Root members immediately looked at each other then back at the rest of their teammates with confused looks. Naruto realized Danzo must have changed how the seals work. So he ran away from them. The following explosion proved his point of what happened, knowing Danzo wanting to kill his enemies he tried to make it as lethal as possible. Naruto checked for their chakra signatures and wasn't surprised that all of them were gone, completely. Naruto continued on to catch up to his friends._

_*****Flashback Over_

Naruto looked over at everyone in his group and sighed with his eyes closed. Sasuke noticed this and walked over to see what his brotherly friend. "Hey, bro what's up, you ok, I mean this week has been pretty cruel to everyone, but you took the brunt of it." Naruto looked over at Sasuke and smiled at him. Naruto then remembered the day that he saved Sasuke from the path of revenge.

*****_Flashback_

_Naruto had just stopped the massive snake from eating Sasuke. "Come on, Sasuke, I know that we can beat this freak. Help me out here and let's both become Chunnin." Sasuke looked on as he thought about what Naruto had just stated._

'_He … he just stopped that snake and saved my life, alright Naruto' "Naruto plan Uzumaki-Uchiha Combo and then let's get this bastard for hurting Sakura!" _

"_That's the Sasuke I know!" shouted Naruto as he turned and punched the snake right in the end of his snout. Naruto then jumped back and both Sasuke and Naruto did hand seals. Both then shouted at the same time "SASU-NARU KATON FUUTON EXPERT EXPLOSION" The resulting explosion notified Anko to move faster. The truth the attack did surprise the snake sannin, who tried to jump out of the way, but the shockwave of the explosion shot him into a tree, left elbow first. He got back up and looked around to see neither Sasuke nor Naruto the out of nowhere he was pinned to the tree by Naruto, who had grabbed both his arms in a submissive stance and held him against the tree. Orochimaru was facing forward when Sasuke appeared in front of the man and started throwing a barrage of punches and kicks. After about thirty punches and kicks each Orochimaru blasted through the other side of the tree. Orochimaru was pissed by now. Not only did he fail to get the cursed seal on Sasuke, he hadn't put another seal on Naruto, and to make it worse they had teamed up and started kicking his ass. His left arm broken in multiple places and a few ribs were broken. His plan was falling apart right in front of him and he could do barely anything to stop it. Anko just arrived to see her sensei getting up and charging forward only to meet a fist to the face by a thrown Naruto. Sasuke then doubled timed it and ran forward and smashed his knee into the man's gut. Anko was surprised to say the least. The two mere Genin were taking on a legend and kicking his ass, she looked at the two and noticed something. The way they were fighting was incredible. They were working together. She knew that alone these two were just stupid kids, but now that they had teamed up, they were not a force that she would want to willingly fight. Naruto alone had the stamina to fight against a Kage, and Sasuke had the smarts to know what to use and when to use it. If she could she would have passed the two for what they were doing to Orochimaru. However she knew she needed to come into the fight to finally kill the traitor. With a well-placed jump and kick she smashed her shin into the back of the man's neck propelling Orochimaru into the double fists were coming into punch the man Sasuke and Naruto smashed their fists into the man's nose, which broke and sent a piece of bone into his brain, which actually killed him. Orochimaru collapsed backwards and Anko fell to her knees clutching her shoulder. Naruto and Sasuke ran to her side as she passed out from the pain. They brought her to where Sakura was. They laid her down next to her and put a cool cloth on her head. Sakura awoke several minutes later to see to her surprise Naruto and Sasuke talking and smiling. She sat up and Naruto was the first to notice._

"_Sakura-chan you ok?" Naruto asked as he moved to her side. Sasuke smiled and put a hand on his shoulder right next to him also concerned for her health._

"_Guy's I'm fine but what happened to the creep that was after you Sasuke?" She asked then looked around and noticed Anko. "And what happened to her?"_

_Sasuke decided to speak up. "Naruto and I kicked some ass that is what happened to that child molester, we ended up killing the bastard. She collapsed after delivering a kick to his head, but it was Naruto and I that killed the rapist." Sasuke said half serious and half-jokingly, he turned and then high-fived Naruto. Sasuke now knew that Naruto was right that he would never get anywhere being hell-bent on revenge; he also knew that Naruto would help him no matter what now._

_Anko woke up a few moments later and noticed that the curse seal was gone. She sat up and looked over to see the two men that saved her life high-five. Tears threatened to spill out, however she held them back she got up and walked over to them and pulled both boys into a bone-crushing hug. "You two both just saved me from the cursed seal, you're both my hero's" She said as she held onto the two. Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled. _

"_It's no problem Anko-sensei, everyone here should know that I would do anything to protect the people that are close to me, you may have sliced open my face and licked my blood, which was creepy as hell but you at least acknowledged that I was a person and not just … you know." Anko understood where he was going and she was saddened by the fact this thirteen year old had the same life as her from the very start just because of the Kyuubi, a thing that he had no control over. She looked back at the three and asked if they had both the scrolls which they did. She then led them all to the tower in the middle. Naruto carried Sakura, and Sasuke was by his side the whole time. They made it to the tower and were all debriefed over who they had killed and what they were going to get from it._

_*****Flashback over_

Naruto smiled at the memory. Sasuke saw the smile and smiled himself. "Well, Naruto, you know that I will always be by your side so just call to me if you need me, I'll be talking to Itachi-nii-san." Sasuke smiled and saluted Naruto as he casually headed over to Itachi. Hana then walked up beside Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, can I speak to you privately." Hana asked nervous as hell. Tsume heard this and decided if he said yes that she would follow them. Naruto nodded his head and stopped, with Hana. Tsume made a clone to stay with the group and then she disappeared into the bush that was near Hana and Naruto. "Um … Naruto-kun this is really hard for me to say, but I um like you." Naruto was no means an idiot; however he was tired at the moment so he didn't catch what she meant

"I like you too Hana." Naruto said tiredly. She for a second was about to just walk off and try again later, but she needed to do this.

"No Naruto not as in I like you, I …it's more like I_ like_ you, Naruto. I want there to be a romantic relationship between us." Naruto's eyes grew when he heard this. He knew Hana wouldn't just screw with him like this, and he also knew that she wouldn't just screw him and leave him after. Tsume on the other hand needed to do something so she appeared right behind Naruto and grabbed him and disappeared with him. Hana's eye started to twitch at first she thought it was an attack, but the she saw her mother's smirk. Hana's eye continued to twitch until she screamed, "MOM, WHEN I FIND YOU YOUR DEAD." She then took off toward the place that she thought her mother went.

*****With Tsume and Naruto

"Naruto don't do it." Tsume pleaded

"You think that you're getting away that easy, huh?" Naruto retorted.

"You don't understand I had to do it" Tsume said

"Sure just like I have to do this now." Naruto said while pulling a feather out of coat pocket. Tsume went white as a ghost, and started backing away from him.

"Naruto-kun there is no need to take this that far." Tsume was sweating baseballs now.

"You made me do this Tsume, Uzumaki-no-jutsu Devine-repentance." Naruto called and then disappeared. He then reappeared standing over Tsume who was trying to crawl away. He then raised the feather and then started tickling her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOP PLEASE HAHAHAHA STOP HAHAHAHA I CAN'T HAHA TAKE HAHAHAHAHA THIS." Tsume yelled while being tickled. "WAIT HAHA NARUTO-KUNNNN HAHAHAHAHA LISTEN TO MY HAHAHA REASON!"

Naruto stopped and waited for her to settle down. He backed away and stared at her waiting for her excuse.

After settling her laughing she finally had it in her to speak. "You need to know that she isn't the only one to love you Naruto-kun, I too am in love with you." She stated proudly "and another thing, I don't mind sharing." Naruto's eyes almost popped out of his head. Then out of nowhere he was tackled to the ground by Hana. "Now, Hana, share" Tsume said as she got up. Hana looked over at the woman and knew what she meant. Hana then smirked.

"OOO, fine mother but only you and maybe that other girl, only on one condition though. Naruto takes my virgin pussy first." Hana said while blushing.

**Ok if you don't know where this is going then leave now, anyway Lemony goodness viewers continue reading, others skip forward to the end because this is the way I'm finishing this chapter.**

Naruto was blushing up a storm, but honestly he was thinking about asking Hana out, however his gentleman side made itself known. "Are sure about this girl?"

"Naruto I may be virgin, but I love you and I want you now, why else would I say what I said." Hana said still blushing as she took off her top and started grinding her hips into him.

She bent down and took his lips. She wasn't a new kisser, but when he started kissing back she lost control of herself as she had never been kissed the way Naruto was kissing her. She moaned into his mouth as he flipped them around so he was on top. She started moaning a little louder when he started groping her breasts. He lifted her a little bit and took her tongue in his mouth and sucked hard. She couldn't stop herself anymore and she started shaking. Naruto started to kiss down her jawline after she finished her first mini-orgasm.

Tsume was sitting with her back to the tree behind her touching and feeling herself up waiting for her turn.

Naruto wasn't finished as he kissed down her neck and sucking at her collarbone and continuing. He then started to casually caress her breasts, how her bra got off she never knew. His left hand continued down her stomach and reached her pant line. He slipped his digit into her pants but not into her panties … yet. He started rubbing her completely drenched panties and continued to kiss her left boob. His right hand was massaging her body. She squirmed under his touches and she gasped when he sucked onto her nipple.

"Ahh … yes Naru-kun … ahh … kami" She said as she started to moan. She looked over to her mother who had closed her eyes and was touching herself. She sat there only in her bra and panties. "Ahh" She let another moan go as Naruto sucked on her other nipple while his right hand was now rubbing her hardened nipple. "Its sooo fucking good … AHH … don't you dare stop NARUTOOOO" She screamed as she climaxed again. Naruto stopped and smiled down on her watching her gorgeous face now with sweat covering it.

Naruto smirked and continue his trip down south. He continued kissing down her body until he got to her belly button. He then licked, and continued on. He pulled of her pants and her panties all in one go. She was leaking everywhere now. Deciding to tease her more he licked her thighs. Her panting slowly stopped and she started mewing. When he started kissing and sucking her crotch she started screaming her moans to the heavens. He thrusted his tongue into her tight cunt. She gasped at the new sensation. He continued tongue fucking her until she cam again. He greedily swallowed all of her juices. He then crawled up to her face and started kissing her. She didn't really mind her taste on his tongue but she still loved the feeling of having her first time with the person that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She moaned into the kiss while she slipped her hands under his shirt and lifts and took it off of him she stared at his chest and abs. She loved seeing him shirtless ever since the first time she had seen it. She reached down and closed her eyes when she took off his pants and boxers all in one go. When she reopened her eyes she gasped and starred at the large piece of man meat. He was a healthy 8 and half inches. He smirked while he placed his member at her entrance. She shook her head when he looked at her with eyes questioning her if she wanted to stop. He then slowly entered her soaking wet hole. He crashed through her barrier and stopped and started rubbing her back and said soothing words to her. A full minute and half later she was finally ready and she signaled him when she opened her legs wider and thrusted at him. He slowly started but soon after couldn't take it anymore and started pounding into her. She was moaning and screaming his name the full time which almost made him blow his load; however he continued and just kept smashing into her.

She had never felt so good in all her life and he just kept going. She finally felt like a woman and now she was claimed by the love of her life. She never wanted the feeling to go away. She was so close and she knew that this one was going to be the biggest out of all the ones she had had. Then everything went white for her. "NARUTO I'M CUMMING SOOOO FUCKIING MUUUCH AAAAAAHHHHHHHH" She screamed not even know that she had. When the vice like grip tightened on him he finally let go. When he did her body react on its own and pulled him in closer and bit the left side of his neck and pumped chakra into the bite, and then for some reason he did the same. After they let go of each other, Naruto had a circle with a dog with a red cross on it in the center of the circle of her bite, she on the other hand had nine-swaying tails attached to a human in the middle of the circle she then passed out. Naruto took a second then released himself from her. He then looked over at Tsume and grinned like a mad-man.

Tsume who had watched the whole thing decided that she had waited long enough. She had decided that she wanted to give her virginity to him, however the only virgin she was, was anal. "Naru-kun I want to give you my black-cherry" She said as she fell to her hands and knees. "And no teasing Naru-koi" Naruto teared up at that.

"You got it love" She laid her face to the side and reached behind her and stretched her ass wide for him. He then slowly started to thrust into her. "Ahh so … damn … tight." He said.

"Ooh this is … so strange … but … it feels sooo good." She claimed as she backed up towards him. He started going faster and deeper into her anal cavity and she loved every second of it. "I thi-ink I-I jus-t fo-und my n-ew favo-rite po-sition" She stated while getting rocked at how fasted and hard he was going. She was leaking like a hose and she knew she was on the brink of cumming "I'm SOO FUUCKIN CLOSE" She shouted. Naruto wasn't fairing much better either after six more thrusts the both came. She then rammed her ass into him sending most of the cum up her ass making her cum harder, she yanked it out and turned around and bit on the other side of his neck. He did the same. She then lowered herself on to him while they were both still cumming. She promptly passed out after the second blast of his baby batter hit her cervix and he grinned and passed out also, landing face first into Hana's leaking satch. Said girl moaned and grabbed his head to keep him there.

MM here that's chapter two people hope you enjoyed and as I promised lemon, and I can definitely say that I am improving with writing these things. Also nobody is perfect, please ignore the errors, Please Review and thank you for reading and responding, also I wanted to say if anyone has and comments or wants to know about other things Review I take all reviews seriously, and put a lot of thought into them. This a little bit of a filler episode and I'm sorry if you didn't like it, also I ever have any announcements on the Story visit my site, also at the bottom of all that random crap that I added should be a place that says where I am at on the progress of the story. MM says peace out all and until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Metallic Militia

The Kitsune Sanin and the Three Lovers: Chapter three

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; nor do I want to, too much troublesome work.

I'm just going to jump into this one so please enjoy.

*****With Naruto

Naruto was walking toward a stream to clean himself up. He was tired as hell. After the day that he had yesterday the normal person would have collapsed. Naruto smirked when he got to the water's edge. "Kakashi, you can come out now."

Kakashi smiled and landed next to one of his two remaining students. "So Naruto-san what happened, considering I was out for pretty much the full fight and everything."

"Sorry asking the wrong person, all I did was kill some ANBU root members, had sex which I will not talk about because I like my body in tact you know. Well anyway the woman that we 'captured' tried to stop me from running, she has been in the dark for a long time Sensei, I doubt if she will even recognize you. I am sorry Sensei." Naruto said solemnly.

"It's fine, Naruto, it is fine, she told me straight up that she hated me after Obito died, speaking of which, you are very much like him Naruto. I am proud that I could have taught you, albeit not much but still." Kakashi said with a passive tone that hinted that he was fighting with himself.

"You're more than a Sensei then the people were at the Academy, and in my book that means a lot, However I was not the best student at first Kakashi, but now that I look back on everything what really matters is that you were kind to me." Naruto then smiled at Kakashi knowing he needed the comfort.

"Arigato … Naruto … Your too kind sometimes." Kakashi stated while he started to walk away.

Naruto chuckled slightly, 'that changes as of now sensei, only people that are worthy of being forgiven will have that grace.' That Naruto while he converted into an emotionless state. The sparkle that was in his eye disappeared, his eyes looked like he had died several times over. Naruto sensed that a person was hiding in a bush about twenty feet away but as soon as he smelled the scent which was familiar with him now.

Naruto smirked facing the other direction. Then for but a moment it was like disappeared and reappeared in the same spot. Hana was confused but marked it off as her mind playing tricks on her. What she didn't know was that Naruto created a shadow clone about five feet behind her and traded places with it so the real Naruto was standing behind the kneeling girl. He smirked and decided the clone should give her a show.

The clone getting its orders smirked itself and took off his shirt. Hana paid no mind to the scars on his body but paid more attention to his well-developed muscles. The clone smirked when he felt the gaze of the woman. He purposely stretched a little which showed his muscles of just a bit more than before.

Hana by this point was drooling over the Greek Battle God that was present before her. She could have sworn that the Naruto before her just winked in her general direction, but just passed it off as she thought that he sneezed.

"You know Hana-hime drooling is not in proper etiquette." The real Naruto said to her from directly behind her. At the same time the clone dispersed himself. The resulting scream ended up waking Gaara up.

***** With Gaara

Gaara groaned as he sat up in his bed. He smiled just a tad bit, due to the fact that he could sleep. He had to thank Naruto for that one. That's when he heard the second scream. "Naruto-baka, don't do that!" Gaara started to chuckle. There was a sudden tap at the window and when he looked over he saw a messenger bird. This made Gaara frown.

'Business this early in the morning is never a good sign.' Gaara mentally added, before getting up and walking over to the window and opened it. The bird flew in and landed on his shoulder with the note in its beak. Gaara took the note and read it over.

_Dear Kazakage  
>This message is of the upmost importance. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze has defected from the residence of Konoha. He and his accomplices are said to be headed for you location. Please take care of him, he means a lot to me and the rest of his friends. I will ask you politely to keep this off the books however, he is considered rogue. He plans to start his own Nation and village. I would like to ask you to please help him in his endeavors, Me and the rest of his group will be headed to join him when the time is right, until then please tell him to stay safe, you to Gaara.<br>The Hokage, Tsunade_

"I will always aid Naruto; he has saved my life on numerous occasions. Temari I know you are there from the day that Naruto and I leave you will be the new Kazakage." Gaara said to what seemed to be no one, until Temari appeared behind Gaara.

"What is going on Gaara?" Asked Temari that was a little shocked that, One Naruto was headed hear without a mission, two when he leaves, Gaara is going with him, and three Since Gaara is the current Kazakage he can rightfully choose how is to be the next, and he just choose her.

Gaara looked over at her and said impassively "Nothing that should concern you at the moment. Everything will be fine; you just need to take my job. I will not abandon Naruto any longer with us being so far apart. It is as simple as that."

Temari shook her head. "No Gaara you can't just abandon us here." I mean what about me and your brother, what about all the people that have fallen in love with you being their Kage, what about Matsuri?" However she did not get the reaction she thought he would give. He turned his head to the side so she could see him. He was smiling. Gaara the scariest, the most passive, emotionless, stoic people that she had ever known was smiling.

"Temari, you and my brother can handle yourselves. With the village under your rule it will prosper, Matsuri can do what she pleases. I have done the best I could for this village, but now I want to do something not just for myself, but for my best friend too." Gaara said happily.

Temari was speechless now. She had nothing to say even if she was able to speak. Gaara was right. Matsuri the girl that was 'supposedly' dating the Kage wasn't actually dating Gaara. In truth she was just spreading that she was to keep other girls away from Gaara because she wanted him, however Gaara had never shown interest. Temari had always wanted to prove to Gaara that she was her worth and now he was giving it to her.

Gaara turned around fully now. "Temari please stop kneeling." Gaara demanded. She obeyed and was surprised even further when she did. Gaara had walked up to her and enveloped her into a kind, and loving hug. She just couldn't believe it.

Temari's body reacted without her doing anything and hugged back. Gaara smiled and let go of the hug. He smiled again at her. Temari was about to die from the amount of shock that she was in. That was until Kankuro walked in without his war paint on.

"What is going on here?" Kankuro asked wide eyed. Gaara waved him over and hugged him too.

"I will tell you both at a later date. See ya guys later, I'm hungry for some pork cutlets." And with that the most stoic person left the room with a wave.

Kankuro and Temari stared at each other in complete surprise. Then both left the room not uttering a single word; however they both were thanking whoever caused this change in Gaara.

*****With Gaara

Gaara was smiling and waving to random people that were walking by. This terrified some people and made the others do a double take on who just waved and smiled at them.

Gaara paid no mind to any of this and continued toward the food place that could give him the food that he wanted. Gaara then entered the store and noticed brown hair sitting near a window. Gaara feeling like he should at least eat with someone, sat down next to the girl that had brown hair. Gaara coughed to get the girls attention.

To his surprise and hidden joy it was Matsuri of all people. Matsuri's eye's widened at the sight of a smiling Gaara. She then completely bypassed the initial shock and started talking with him. The people that were sitting close by looked on in complete shock and some warmed up to the idea of having a nice leader that would actually smile. What they saw next almost killed them all from shock. Matsuri had worked her courage up and leaned forward fast. She kissed Gaara on the lips and what made a few people pass out was after she broke the kiss he moved forward himself and started kissing her.

Matsuri was expecting a lot of things but this was not one of them, this of course goes without saying that she was enjoying the feeling of kissing Gaara, and getting kissed back. When Gaara ended the kiss he ordered his meal to the stunned waiter, and started sipping his tea like nothing had happened.

Matsuri smiled a smile that was full of both love and gratitude. She leaned on Gaara's shoulder and sighed contently. Gaara then chuckled before saying, "Will you follow me where ever I may go, Matsuri?"

Matsuri took a few seconds to register his words but as she did she knew that she would but wondered why he had asked. "Well I would follow you but why may I ask?" Matsuri said sweetly.

"That's probably because of me you know." A voice answered for Gaara. Gaara smirked while Matsuri was about to freak out.

Gaara decided to speak up before Matsuri made a fool of herself by attacking the strongest man in the elemental nations. "It's been awhile Naruto, what would you say give or take about five years."

"Well for fun reasons then yes, but for fighting purposes it feels like yesterday." Naruto said after sitting with thinking pose. "O sorry if I startled you Matsuri, just wanted to see if Gaara is on guard like he always says he is."

"Its fine Naruto-san, and what do you mean by it's probably you that is taking Gaara away?" Matsuri asked stumped.

"I'll have to explain at a different time, with fewer ears to hear, well not like these people are really listening anymore anyway, gezz Gaara way to put everyone in a coma." Naruto elaborated while looking around for a conscious waiter that can take his order. I could have really gone for some Pork Cutlets right about now." Then when Naruto hears something he turns as white as a ghost.

"NARUTO, I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU!" Is what they heard from an in raged Hana.

Gaara looked puzzled, "What the hell did you do?"

"You see she started it by trying to spy on my while I was going to take a bath so I scared her, which is the scream you probably heard earlier, then she colored my hair white while I was napping in the lake, so it brings us to why she is pissed, I switched he cocoa puffs with laxative chocolate. Let's just say she was gone for an hour and a half after that. Anyway gotta run, I don't want to be de-man'd you know." After saying this Naruto stood up and slowly started to fade away until he completely disappeared.

"Umm was that the same Naruto as before he seems more relaxed then he used to?" Matsuri asked to Gaara.

Gaara adopted a thoughtful expression, then looked at her, "No that is the real Naruto, calm, cold, and unforgiving on the battlefield, but happy, peaceful, a prankster, and the best of friend you can have with anyone, when not on the battlefields. That is Naruto, he would do anything for his friends, and I am happy that I am one of those special people that he calls his 'precious people'" Gaara finished while getting up seeing why Naruto said what he said about getting food or not. "Matsuri I think that we should go to another restaurant considering I don't think that we will get our meal now." Matsuri agreed and looked around before standing up to go with Gaara.

***** With Tsunade

There was a knock at the door "Come in" Tsunade said with little emotion in her voice. She hated the fact that her surrogate grandson was being forced out of the village or undertake mass experiments in order to protect the people that he loved the most. When Tsunade looked up she noticed it was an angry looking Anko. "How can I help you Anko?" Tsunade asked again little emotion. What was even worse was that Tsunade had stopped drinking ever since the whole thing even started.

"Tsunade I'm resigning. My ball of sunshine is gone I can't just sit here and wonder, Do you accept these terms?" Anko asked looking sad when she said what she had lost.

Tsunade wasn't all to shocked by this revelation, "Sorry Anko I know losing Naruto-kun is hard but we need to continue to push through." As she finished she saw an even angrier Anko then she had before, but it was the glint in her eye that was just full of determination.

Through gritted teeth Anko spook, "fine then Hokage-sama." And with that Anko had left the room.

***** With Anko

'Damn her I can't stand this anymore and she has the nerve to tell me that I can't even resign. For Fucks sake I loved Naruto with all my heart, sure I have trouble showing it but goddamn.' Anko was walking toward the place that she and Naruto frequented a lot. The Dango shop, once there she got a different seat then she used too, due to the memories of her and Naruto.

*****_Flashback (A week after Naruto made ANBU)_

"_So fox would you like to come with me to go get something to eat" stated a masked female. The mask that she wore looked like it had snake fangs and also had a Python on wrapping around the forehead of the mask, with a gold Konoha Symbol imbedded into it. She had just asked another masked person to come have some food with her. The man that she asked had a Katana strapped to his right thigh with no scabbard, just a loop for the blade to rest on, showing the blade in its full glory. The sword was something another member of the group of ANBU drooling over. However, it was the mask that got all the rests attention, including the one drooling. It was a dark crimson red mask with black near the eyes and pointed white teeth, it actually made the man look like he had a fox head instead of his own. His blond hair was tied back into a ponytail, keeping it out of the way in case of a fight._

_The first person to speak was none other than Anko, and she was speaking to the new ANBU, Naruto. Anko had to smile at the mask that he was wearing, and she knew why he was wearing it too. He was wearing it to show off that 'ya I'm the Kyuubi Jinjuuriki (Spelling Anyone), what the fuck off it, got a problem with it I dare you try to do something about it.' He was bound to piss off some people and the way he was standing there he knew it too, but didn't seem to care. His answer to her previous question snapped her out of her thoughts though._

"_Sure Hebi-san, I recommend that we eat at my place, I can wipe up some pretty mean grub." The fox answered with a little hint of excitement in his voice. Anko's eyes lightened up at that too, she had heard from Hana that when he had gone on a mission with her four days ago he made this incredible, beef stew._

"_That sounds fine with me." Anko said with eagerness in her voice._

"_Mind if I tag along too." The other female of the group asked with hope. Anko smiled at the other woman, Yugao had always watched over Naruto as best as she could. She also knew that since Naruto had basically just saved all their asses on that last mission, she was wait for another person to just tag along out of thanks and admiration._

"_I have no problems with that, how about you Hebi-san?" Naruto asked innocently._

"_No prob, more for the party right?" Anko stated more than said._

_They then proceeded to Naruto's place out in the woods and had a very tasty dinner. Anko was overjoyed at the fact that Naruto had made Dango for them all, she even admitted that it was better than the store that she goes to all the time. Yugao had agreed and asked if she could have more of his cooking some other time, which he had agreed full-heartedly._

_*****Flashback over_

Anko looked around the shop until she heard some gossip, now most of the time she stayed away from all the 'drama shit', but when she heard something relating to Naruto she immediately moved closer.

"I still can't believe that he would just disappear like that." Said the first voice with surprise still in his voice.

"I know what you mean; I heard some stupid rumor going around saying that he finally lost it." This made Anko's fist to clench.

"Ya, I wonder where he is going?" The first person said.

"Well, I heard Hana and Kiba Inuzaka say something about Suna, but they may have meant a mission, so I don't know."

'That's it, he had to go to Suna to talk to Gaara, I knew that he wanted to make another village, so it would make sense, get the support of another nation, duh. I need to find Yugao, she'll be overjoyed, I can't stand it here anymore, and I'm leaving with or without Yugao though.' Thought Anko as she left to go find Yugao.

It was about an hour and a half later that Anko had finally decided to check one more place before giving up and running away without her. As soon as Anko got to the top of the Hokage heads she heard some soft sobbing. There she was the strongest kenjutsu kunoichi in Konoha, crying. Anko walked over, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You miss him too, huh?" Anko wasn't exactly expecting that, but she rolled with it.

"Of course I miss the man that I love." Anko stated, before she kneeled down next to the sitting woman.

"I heard that Hana and her mother got to him first." Yugao said with depression and hurt in her voice.

"So, you and me both know that he deserves all the love he can get, I don't think he will mind be shared some more, besides, the way I know Hana she will only allow us."

Yugao sighed, "So he's gone, he isn't coming back there is no point."

Anko sighed this time, "Damn girl you got it bad, I have an idea, let's go find him I have a pretty damn good lead to where he is, so let's go." By the time she finished the sentence she was happy herself, but the look on Yugao's face was priceless.

Yugao nodded her approval.

I took them, a day and a half to get all the way to Suna, which was outstanding, considering it usually took people a little over three days to travel that distance.

***** With Naruto and Gaara in a training field.

"Nice try Gaara, but you'll have to do better than this to beat me." Naruto shouted over the roaring winds that were crashing into Gaara's Sand Tsunami. Then Naruto noticed the presence of a few more people. "Gaara stand down we got company." With that both Jutsus collapsed and fell back to the Earth. Naruto turned and found that Gaara was by his side in the matter of a couple seconds. Naruto's eyebrow rose immediately, "Well, huh, Anko, Yugao, it's good to see you two again, but what's up, do you have a mission here or something?"

"Were actually here to be with you Naruto-kun." They both said at the same time Tsume and Hana landed to the right side of Naruto. Everybody's besides Anko and Yugao's eyes widened at the statement.

And There's Chapter 3 hope you guys enjoy btw cliffhanger. Please tekk me what you think good or bad, again please be at least thoughtful while Reviewing, Don't just hate, give me reasons why, please over look grammar errors or spelling. Anyway, MM says peace everyone, and until next time, keep the love going.


	4. Chapter 4

Metallic Militia

The Kitsune Sanin and the Three Lovers: Chapter four

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; nor do I want to, too much troublesome work.

A/N: Sorry about the long period of wait to everyone out there. Also I hope people don't mind the added people to the small harem I have going in the story. Quick warning this chapter will be graphic, meaning intense violence and also a language warning.

***** Previously

"_Nice try Gaara, but you'll have to do better than this to beat me." Naruto shouted over the roaring winds that were crashing into Gaara's Sand Tsunami. Then Naruto noticed the presence of a few more people. "Gaara stand down we got company." With that both Jutsus collapsed and fell back to the Earth. Naruto turned and found that Gaara was by his side in the matter of a couple seconds. Naruto's eyebrow rose immediately, "Well, huh, Anko, Yugao, it's good to see you two again, but what's up, do you have a mission here or something?"_

"_Were actually here to be with you Naruto-kun." They both said at the same time Tsume and Hana landed to the right side of Naruto. Everybody's besides Anko and Yugao's eyes widened at the statement._

***** Currently

Silence, that was the only thing that there was at the moment. Tsume was the one that broke it with laughter. Naruto stood there shocked still, Hana smirked, Anko looked determined as did Yugao. Gaara smiled and patted Naruto on the back as he made his way back to his village, "Another time then Naruto."

Naruto came back to his senses, "Later Gaara, Well as I would love to accept this offer I need to talk to my girls first." At this point Hana was still smirking however Tsume stopped laughing and walked up closer to Naruto and whispered in his ear. Naruto grinned evilly, "Well you'll need to pass quite simply a test to have a chance to becoming a mate with me and only you two I will not allow any others to take this test, and you should feel honored that I am giving you this test as soon as I do. Tonight at 11:45 you will need to meet me at the small hut on the outskirts of the village just before the endless desert to the west. From there I will proceed to test you, depending on how you do, I will turn you over to Tsume and Hana for an additional test, their request. Good luck to you girls." With this said Naruto started to fade till he was gone, completely out of sight. Tsume walked over to Hana.

"You do realize what our Foxy-koi is going to do to them." Tsume asked

Hana smirked even more evilly now, "Should I bring the popcorn or a video camera?"

Tsume smiled and started walking away, "both if you'd like."

***** With Sasuke and Itachi

"Ahh." Itachi sounded as he climbed into the hot spring that Sasuke was already in. Itachi looked over at his little brother and smiled he was glad that he had his little brother back, and that he wasn't trying to kill him. He remembers the day that Sasuke found him.

***** Flashback

_Itachi was sitting in his room when the door was sent flying across the room and in walked Sasuke. "Ahh, foolish little brother of mine, what do I owe the honor of this quant family reunion."_

"_Itachi, I have come for you to relieve you of your burden and to bring the person responsible to justice." Sasuke said with little emotion playing across his face._

_Itachi continued to sit and analyze his little brother, "What of your hate, thou shall hate me with every fiber in your body for what I have done to you and to our fam-"_

_Out of nowhere a punch to his jaw sent him to a standing position a couple feet away, Naruto stood there with a stoic face, "Sorry Sasuke, I didn't really want to listen to what he was going to try and say, besides what type of family does that to their own."_

_Sasuke still in his spot continued to look at Itachi and finally decided to respond, "It is quite alright Naruto, the only family I have left is in this room you and Itachi, Itachi you are the fool out of the two of us, to think that I would hate you for trying to protect me is ridicules, how I've missed you. Itachi, I want you back in my life, come with me and Naruto we will protect you from now on."_

_Itachi stood there rubbing his jaw, "Hello, Naruto how you managed to actually hit me comes to a surprise at the moment, Sasuke you may think what I have done was foolish but-"_

"_But nothing, Itachi you mean a lot to Sasuke, will you take our offer, or do we need to force you to come." Naruto cut him off again._

_Itachi for his better judgment decided that a little test wouldn't hurt, so the battle commenced. After a long period of time, the location had its total environment changed into a complete war-zone Itachi was not faring well; on the other hand Sasuke and Naruto were both standing there like nothing had truly happened besides a light jog. "Are you finished Nii-san, or do you need to be forced to sleep."_

_Itachi managed to stand to his feet and looked around, no way had any opponent nor any multitude of opponents manage to continue a fight like this, Akatsuki was having trouble, and now Itachi realized just how bad they were going to lose, Naruto and Sasuke made the perfect team, it was truly an honor to have fought them, he had been bested. Itachi managed a smile. "Good fight." Itachi then passed out, being caught by Sasuke who smiled and looked at Naruto. Naruto just nodded and started walking away, Sasuke was about to thank Naruto when he held his hand out, _

"_You would have done the same for me." With that they pounded fists and continued their way to a cabin that Sasuke and Naruto had created, Itachi was still a wanted man remember._

***** Flashback over

Sasuke looked over at his older brother and smiled, "you know you ought to thank Naruto."

"What on Earth for?" Itachi asked puzzled.

"Naruto was the one to save me several times, both physically and from my mental self that was hell bent on revenge, and granted he did help me get my revenge, in a different way than I had expected. It was also him that found out the information about the council and you before I could. In fact it was because of him that we are here now." Sasuke smiled.

"I'm still confused however Naruto decimated Madara, but how, he was alone." Itachi sat there.

Sasuke looked around, "I know how he told me the fight." From that Sasuke started to explain

_*****Flashback_

_Naruto and Sasuke were both in their full ANBU gear and were racing too their destination. Naruto smashed into the next branch and launched himself back toward Sasuke and grabbed him and landed on the last branch that they were on and looked back to see the branch that he was just on was burned to a crisp. Naruto growled. A low member of Madara's gang was standing on the floor with a smirk; Sasuke laughed which earned the man his attention. "What are you laughing at punk?!" The man yelled_

_What the man didn't know was that Itachi was now standing behind him with his Tanto drawn. Itachi said nothing and did nothing more than what he was supposed to, the sword entered from his mid back and severed the man's spinal cord it continued to puncture the man's lung and then out of his chest slightly. The man's arms slumped to his side and blood leaked out of his mouth as he tried to say something but Itachi then twisted his sword and yanked._

_The sword from being twisted now pointed directly towards the man's heart, when Itachi yanked the sword passed clean through his heart the man was dead. Itachi readied himself while looking around noticing that his partners where now on him. "Go on, these simpletons are doomed." Itachi said emotionlessly. Naruto in his mask nodded to Itachi, who was in his._

_After that Naruto and Sasuke continued on toward the hideout. When they got closer Naruto and Sasuke noticed that an army of Zetsu's where guarding the entire compound perimeter. Sasuke nudged Naruto. He then signaled that he would distract them and take them on so Naruto could enter the place and battle whoever was inside, hopefully Madara, the reason for the hopeful was because this would be the third compound raid in as many days, so far nothing had happened, but considering the other guards where actually people, then something at least had to be valuable in there. Naruto nodded his consent, Sasuke then plumped down from his own tree and rushed the White figures, his Chidori was chirping brightly, one of them noticed him and turned just as he was slashed in two, then Sasuke smashed his fist through the next and then he started to do one handed hand signals and blow out a fireball which toasted some others while he freed his hand, he then took off in a path toward a window and the rest followed him._

_Naruto seized his chance and jumped down from the tree and slipped in the door. Madara was standing there without his mask and had a look of shook on his face. It then left his face and looked at Naruto angrily, "Uzumaki!"_

"_Can I just say that I'm actually here to deliver your Girl Scout cookies?" Naruto joked. "Ok time to get serious."_

"_How in the hell did you know that I would be here in this hideout? O well I'll just beat you down until your unconscious than I'll rip the Kyuubi out of you, soon this world will be mine and there is little that you can do to stop me and what I need to do to make an everlasting peace." Madara started laughing evilly._

_Madara was silenced, when Naruto spin kicked him in the ribs and then smashed his hand into the ground Madara was waiting to be kicked again so he went and did his technique however Naruto was expecting this and pushed off with his hand and propelled himself away from Madara. However he still had a trick up his sleeve._

"_There will never be peace in the way that you want it, you'd become a tyrant in the eyes of everyone and even if the Juubi was unleashed, they will continue to plan and to scheme in ways to beat you, and end you and your reign, but I will prevent that from happening, I want a true peace, and I will make it, maybe not anytime soon but I WILL create a peace." Naruto yelled determined._

_Madara didn't know was that a clone was closing in on him and had a seal ready. The seal made it so he could not become intangible. It worked the second clone slipped up behind Madara as he was about to retort to the real Naruto and slipped Madara into a headlock but in actuality he slipped the seal onto his neck._

_Now to the seal, the seal made everything stay in a solid form, and not turn into a gas or molecules themselves. Everything was maintained into a solid or a liquid now the only way to remove the seal was by another type of seal that Naruto had made, however, the seal could still be removed it would just make every single molecule of its host autodestruct, they would start to implode leaving nothing of the host left, but just a memory._

_Madara smirked again, when the real Naruto moved at high speeds toward him, thinking that Naruto had forgotten about his intangibility. When Naruto was just a few inches of punching he tried changing, and immediately knew something was wrong. The clone jumped onto Madara's back when Naruto punched. Madara was flying at a high speed toward the wall on the other side of the room; Madara hadn't expected the hit to actually hit so he was too stunned to do much of anything. The real Naruto made a few hand signs._

_The clone that was holding Madara started to glow as it smirked and laughed, "Ready to Die Motherfucker." The explosion shook the compound. Madara was stunned and thrown through a wall and into a waiting stream near a waterfall; Naruto appeared through the hole as Madara started to stand. "I don't know how you managed to take away my tangibility but now that I'm not stunned anymore I'm going to kill you and figure out how to reverse whatever you did to me."_

_The proceeded to battle both with the intent to kill the other and at a dull point in the fight they figure they were both deadlocked. Naruto still had a few surprises though. Madara wouldn't the yellow flash to be back so fast. Naruto flashed all the way behind Madara when his eyes widened Madara was barely keeping up, the fight started picking up again, but now sonic booms and clashes kept sounding and crashing it would have been deafening to anyone that would have tried standing nearby._

_It lasted several hours and Justus where sent right and left, up and down, front and behind. Then another dull moment in the fight, both panting hard, Madara had the thought pop in his head use genjustu and figure out how to become intangible again._

_Naruto knew something like this would come and he knew that they were both at their limit, but he wanted the fight over with, so he stood up as straight as he could. When he felt the genjustu and pretended to be caught even though the Kyuubi broke it immediately. Madara grinned, "Finally, What did you do that prevented my intangibility?" After a brief moment Naruto responded. "I place a seal on your neck." Madara's eyes widened. He then growled and felt for the seal he knew where it was and ripped it off. Naruto smirked. In a matter of half a millisecond Madara knew he had been had, another half a millisecond he was dead._

_Naruto smiled as he was about to fall to his knee. However Kakashi noticed what had happened as he entered the battleground he rushed over and grabbed Naruto before he fell._

"_I fuckin killed him." Naruto groaned before he passed out. Kakashi smiled all of it was finally over._

_*****Flashback Over_

Sasuke shook his head at the memory and how he retold it. Both Itachi and Sasuke where now drying themselves of in the locker room and getting changed and where about to head out. Itachi looked around, "let's find the rest of our group and go out for some food. They split up and told the other on which restaurant to go to when they had everyone.

About half an hour later it was quarter to six when the all showed up and when in to have a meal with one another, Gaara had even brought Matsuri. They all joked around and had a good time with one another's company, they were the loudest people in the place and none of them where even drinking any type of alcohol.

Hey Everyone I know this one was actually short, sorry, I did have my reasons for cutting this one off though. Alright like normal tell me what you think, from good to bad, but if you're going to hate, there better be a damn good reason or I'm deleting your review. Well sorry for the wait, hope you enjoyed the update ^^ and until next time MM says peace out.


	5. Chapter 5

Metallic Militia

The Kitsune Sanin and the Three Lovers: Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else would be too troublesome to own.

A/N: Again sorry for the wait, My life want bat shit crazy no excuses, and a special shout out to Kagemaru Okami, who helped me with ideas and just helping me, so, getting on with the story.

***** Previously

_Sasuke shook his head at the memory and how he retold it. Both Itachi and Sasuke where now drying themselves of in the locker room and getting changed and where about to head out. Itachi looked around, "let's find the rest of our group and go out for some food. They split up and told the other on which restaurant to go to when they had everyone._

_About half an hour later it was quarter to six when the all showed up and when in to have a meal with one another, Gaara had even brought Matsuri. They all joked around and had a good time with one another's company, they were the loudest people in the place and none of them where even drinking any type of alcohol._

***** Currently

After the meal had been finished Naruto walked off with Sasuke, Gaara, Kakashi, and Itachi. Anko and Yugao were going to follow them when they were stopped. Tsume and Hana were smirking at them. "Well Naruto did say that we had other testing to do, but it actually needs to be done now. Please follow us." Tsume stated as she started walking in a random direction. When they came to a stop they were in the middle of a clearing.

Hana turned around and looked at the two women standing there. "Well to be honest, you two are possibly some of the only few that I will even think of letting him being shared. I really don't have a test for you but my mother does. So I will pass it over to her."

Tsume had not yet turned around. "You two need to understand that I am getting old and don't provide too much to this group as a whole besides experience, something the younger ones only slightly lack now. However I know more about politics, laws, regulations, and policies than anyone else here. Every member of this group has their own special skill set. Naruto is the leader but will listen to every single person here. You are untested as for now. I am a political advisor for Naruto. Kakashi holds knowledge that will lead to future training. Sasuke and Itachi are the better eyes than the rest of us. Obviously my children are here for added strength and support to the main group. However, from what I understand is that, Anko, with you in our group it will make things easier trying to get information, thanks to you time in I&T. Yugao you're an incredible swordsman, and Naruto feels that he is going to have his own village have the academy teach how to sword fight for basic. All I am trying to tell you is that you have already in a way passed my test, however to pass the rest of it you will learn from me about politics, simple as that, Hana your turn."

Hana stared at Anko and Yugao for several seconds before speaking up, "Well my test isn't one that you can pass now, in fact, all it is, is to see you true loyalties, and before you go on about leaving the village and all that crap, I want to _see_ your loyalties." Hana was gone after that and Tsume turned around and looked at the two women, she smiled and disappeared herself.

***** Elsewhere

"Ken are you sure that this will work?" A man said as he looked at the summoning circle that the due had drawn in the clearing.

"Eizen, Shut up, for Kami's sake Orochimaru and Kabuto we're able to pull this off why can't we?" Ken said disgusted at the other man's lack of enthusiasm.

"Just do it you fool." A woman standing clear of the both of them was perched in a tree.

From there the two started to do the hand seals, however neither of the two knew anything about sealing, and well when the summoning circle expanded and consumed the due, they were un aware that this would lead to their demise. Flames rose up from the circle scolding the two men to burned crisps, until a cold breeze blew out the flames, there in the middle of the seal was the desired summon with one other person.

The desired summon looked around cautiously. Then she noticed the tall woman standing beside her, she had pure white hair as if it was snow it looked really silky she had a strange looking forehead protector with a kanji for oil engraved in red she had on pink lipstick and a red line on each side of her face that ran from the corner of her eye to midway down her cheek. The woman had black eyes, she had on a red dress that reached upper to mid thighs, and on it was dragon racing around the dress. She was apparently shoeless however.

The tall woman looked around until her eyes fell on the desired summon, she happened to be butt naked, and then she looked at the woman that was with the two men that had summoned them. "Well how convenient" the woman muttered softly, then she was gone and back again in the matter of a split second. The other woman's clothes in hand. "Here put this on."

Tayuya looked at the woman and the took the clothes gratefully, "Well I don't really understand what's going on, but I understand that you just saved more or some other crap like that, but what are we supposed to do now?"

The woman looked at her for a second, "Well Orochimaru is dead, from my understanding so is the rest of his little regime, you can start over again and come with me to the one that I knew would change the world. So if you would like to last a little bit longer follow me."

Tayuya wasn't entirely sure that she should just out right trust the woman next to her, but weighing in her options she decided that the best course of action was to listen to the woman, who could probably beat the living hell out of her if she so dared. "Alright but which way are we headed?"

The older woman looked at her and smiled only slightly, "To the ruins of a once proud nation." With that the two women were off leaving the tree dead bodies to rot.

***** With Naruto

'So we really need to start heading out.' Naruto thought. Kakashi and Gaara were standing in the Kazakage office with a map on the desk in front of them. "Well my original plan is to head to every nation I can and see what people I can recruit and to alert them of my intentions. So according to the plan I'm sending, you two with Rin, Hana, Sasuke, Kiba, and Itachi to the ruins of Uzugakura, after you go through tea country, from there I'm placing you two in charge of the ones there, I want houses rebuilt and fortifications to be made by the time I return. In my plan B if an incident were to happen I will Harishin to Uzu with the rest of my scout group, I want written progress reports every week, and I will be using the placement jutsu that Pien had used to talk his organization, I will be doing this with Sasuke and Itachi."

Kakashi and Gaara nodded, Kakashi was wondering about something that was said however, "about the house's, should we rebuild the houses, exactly like they were, or shall we perhaps change them to more modern?"

"A good question, I feel that we should keep most of the west side and center of the village as original as possible, do as you please with the rest. I want the market to be parallel with Kage tower not perpendicular, I find that foolish, anyone trying to reach the Kage would go through that area killing as many people as could, this way only a small portion will be hit instead of the whole damn thing." Naruto stated.

"What of Konoha?" Gaara stated

"Inform Temari that once the remainder of the group that I have established, has join my forces, the attack will commence, she may do whatever she wishes until then so long as it doesn't compromise us and our plans, and so long as Konoha exists with their brain washing fools, peace will never belong, when the attack happens a select few civilians will be saved." Naruto stood from his hovering position.

"First I will be heading through Bird Country and going to Earth to explain what is happening, I will be doing either little to no recruiting there, after what my father has done I doubt that I will be just walking in the nation without some form of suspicion, however when they know that the son of the flash is on their side I believe that they will full on agree that the will help us with anything, no matter the distance it is to Iwa." Naruto took a breath and lead his finger along the map to show where he was going.

"Then I will be cutting back into Ame, recruiting and explanation, then Kusa, however I doubt that they will lend over anyone. From there Taki, then going through Oto, risky as that is due to them being hostile to everyone, I also do not plan on any explanation. Then I will be onto Lighting, from there I will double back into Fire Nation pick a few more people up and head to Mist, from Mist onto Uzu." Naruto answered.

"When is this to all to place?" Questioned Kakashi lazily.

"As soon as we depart from Suna, remember avoid Konoha Shinobi at all costs, we are wanted for desertion." Naruto finished by turning around and looking out the window with a deep breath.

Kakashi seeing as the small meeting was done headed out; he wanted to speak with Rin. Gaara on the other hand stayed.

He walked up to Naruto's side, "It's tough to make decisions isn't it."

Naruto just continued staring out the window, "You already know the answer to that question Gaara, as did I with this career, however to lead a small group when almost everyone you used to know is out for your blood is a different story all together."

The two just stood there in silence as the both understood the price of making decisions was. Naruto let out a groan as he cracked his back. A Knock on the door alerted the two that someone was here to see them. Gaara responded like a Kage should by asking for the person to enter.

Tsume entered the room and bowed slightly. Something odd for her to do, but she had her thoughts else were. "Naruto-kun may I speak with you privately?" She asked.

Naruto sighed he had figured something along these lines was coming, he looked at Gaara and started for the door, "We will finish this later Gaara." Gaara nodded and Tsume turned and headed out the door with the much younger man with her.

***** With Tsume and Naruto

As they were walking in the direction of a training field Tsume started, "So what are your plans with Anko and Yugao?"

"Well simply put I believe that they will be great additions to our group, and my only thought was to last in a fight against each and everyone in the group all at the same time, and judging by the glare you're sending my way you think I'm crazy, obviously they won't succeed, however this is mainly a timed thing, to see how long the can fight off the group, if the last longer than the pre-determined time then that passed my test, and the reason that I am doing this is because I have a small feeling that there will be a large conflict coming up and we as of right now will be outnumbered on a large scale, this test isn't to see if the can join us but be allowed on the front lines with the others that I have deemed fit for this kind of task." Naruto justified.

Tsume stared up at the sky in deep thought and looked at the younger man next to her, "that is very well thought out, and even brilliant, you're not only planning on who will be fit for front line duty, but also preparing them."

"Exactly," Naruto said as he stopped in the middle of the training field, "Now as I already figured that isn't all that you wanted to talk about when you called me out."

"Well you're right Naruto this may hurt slightly, but when we shared that night of passion the other day, I don't think that either of us were thinking clearly. Now it hurts me to hurt you, but my feelings for you are not in the right place for that kind of relationship, besides you have my daughter." Naruto how had been frowning beforehand was doing nothing but standing there and listening like he had already figured this was coming. "That and my age I cannot produce children, and sooner than you will, I will die of old age."

Naruto grunted, "Well age is something that really doesn't bother me, and as much as I want to yell and tell you that you are wrong and all that I simply already knew that this was coming and to tell the truth, I understand and I will always accept you no matter what type of path you want, so please live your life as you wish." Naruto finish that with a genuine smile on his face as he walked up to her and kissed her on the lips.

When she pulled away she had to ask, "What was that for?"

"Naruto just continued to smile and started to walk away and said as he was about to leave. "A kiss for the road; a kiss to signify the end of one type of relationship and the start of another." With that Naruto was gone from sight.

***** With Rin and Kakashi

Kakashi entered Rin's room and looked at her as she sat on the bed looking at him. He sighed this was going to take a lot out of him. He sat in the chair that was facing her and the bed. "Listen I know that you hate me for everything that had happened in the past, but people have changed, but please do not fight this group, Rin you mean a lot to the." He was cut off.

"I understand Kakashi, What I said years ago was harsh and mindless, however it needed to be said, I idolized you and you cast not only me aside but did the same to Obito until the very end, He forgave you, as did I after a while, but that does not mean that I wish to continue our relationship, not as lovers, not as friends, you are lucky that I am talking to you as much as I am right now. As for this group I have been told nothing of what is going on so I will not join this group until that has happened, and as far as I can see I am just a prisoner of some sort, so obviously I am going to fight it." Rin said heartlessly.

Kakashi closed his eyes tight and clenched his hands to his knees and faced the floor. Then he stopped he stood, and proceeded to walk toward the door. Once there he stopped and said emotionlessly, "Rin after all the time that we have been apart I had given up hope that you were alive, cared about me, or would ever return, but the moment you threatened this group you became nothing but an enemy of mine, if you were to ever do something against this group that will endanger the lives of my friends I will put you down, also know your place, yes you are prisoner and will remain one and will not be told everything of this groups intentions, I mean how dare you, think that you will just be given all the answers as a prisoner."

Kakashi took one last glance back before opening the door and leaving. He was just walking along when he stopped a shinobi from Suna and asked where the closest bar was. He was pointed in the direction and he headed out. He was walking when the group leader was next to him. "Headed to the bar, huh sensei."

Kakashi stared at the defeated looking blonde. "Ya … some shit never changes, especially with women."

Naruto nodded, "Let's drink to that." As they entered the bar name the Sandy Warrior, they sat at the bar and started ordering drink after drink. As they sat there Sasuke came in, he then sat next to them and ordered a drink himself. Naruto looked at Sasuke as did Kakashi. "What's eating you up?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke 'hummed' with a smile that disappeared, leaving behind a loved one hurts you know."

"Ino on your mind?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked shocked for a second, and then it was gone.

"Well I guess it's out of the bag on who I like but I feel that there is a problem that I have yet to face, you see before Sakura died, we had a small date, you know when the old guy died at the hospital, well Ino saw us and took it wrong and any time I tried explaining she would cut me off and tell me that she was happy for us. I'm not sure what to do." Sasuke looked at his drink and drank it down.

Kakashi did the same, but Naruto looked at his longer, "Well this is not to be said to anyone else in the group Sasuke but when we split up here soon I will be heading to Konoha later in the trip and rescuing a few people that we have deemed fit. I will be talking with Inoichi about getting Ino and the rest of the Rookie 12 out of Konoha before shit really hits the fan, and a word of advice about Ino, I feel that she is one that you will need to take over the situation with, understand that will only be at the start of the relationship but shut her up in a way you deem fit, and then tell her everything, I mean even all the secrets, you will need to in order to keep her with you."

Sasuke looked at him and nodded, "Let me guess I'm not going with you on this split up?"

Naruto looked solemn at that, "Sasuke it's not that I don't want your help, I need you with the other group to keep them in line, to help start the rebuilding of our village, When I head back from my trip I will be coming back for just a short time, but in that time we are getting Kitsune back and with that we will be gathering our following." Sasuke smirked at that.

"Naruto when are we testing Anko and Yugao." Kakashi spoke up.

Naruto nodded, "Much later tonight."

Ok so the ending was a tiny cliffhanger and the test will happen in the next chapter, I set this chapter up for the relationships and all that jazz, well please read and review, if I am doing something that you do not like please tell me and we might work through it. Well until next time MM says peace out.


	6. Quick Heads Up

Announcement

By MM

All Stories

OK Sorry everyone, there happens to be a few major set backs, All of my stories will be updated when I can, but you will need to be patient with me, My computer broke about three weeks ago and the reason I have not got a new one, well my car broke down also, then the truck that my dad is letting me borrow, and Thank you dad, has problems also, like a leaking tire, and there is a leak with the engine coolant. However the biggest thing for me is that I am moving, and not a small town to the next town, I'm talking across the entire country of the United States, and not by plane. So until I get my hands on a cheap, reliable and has a CD rom Laptop MM is saying Peace Out and until next time, keep it real, and show your caring fathers that you love them, go spend some time with dear old dad, or give him a call.


End file.
